


Even the (Former) Dead Care

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Stiles Needs A Hug [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: After breaking down to Adrian Harris from the aftermath of his kidnapping, Stiles is met by Peter Hale and the old wolf shows that even the (former) dead have a heart.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles Needs A Hug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748032
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Even the (Former) Dead Care

After his talk with Harris, Stiles had instantly started home, unfortunately, he was stuck walking home nice Roscoe was in the shop with his collision with a warehouse door and them a Kanima, although what confused him was that the repairs had already been paid for by an anonymous friend.

Grimacing, Stiles felt a small drop of water hit his nose which meant that he was going to get stuck in the rain, what a way of ending a bad day, first his dad woke up hangover and inadvertently blamed Stiles for the state that he was in, then Scott and the others completely ignored him and finally, Harris figured out what had happened to him, although his chemistry teachers reaction confused him, but it wasn’t completely unwanted.

Jumping at a horn of a car, Stiles looks behind him as the rain starts to fall faster and harder, he frowns confused when he spots a familiar face in the driver’s seat of the Camaro behind him.

“I thought you were dead?” Stiles states as he holds his ground when Peter pulls the car up beside him.

Peter frowns a little, didn’t anyone tell the human that he was alive? After all, Stiles was the reason he was dead in the first place so in their minds the human would have been the first person on his revenge list and yet they left him defenseless and hurting. At the warehouse, Peter could smell the pain and blood and other _things_ on the boy and was worried about him, but he didn’t expect his nephew and McCall to leave their most resourceful pack member at someone else mercy.

“Let’s just say I was given a new lease of life” Peter drawls as he leans over and opens the passenger door “Get in or you’ll end up with a summer cold”

“Are you going to kill me?” Stiles asks him cautiously, after all, he did set the man on fire before he was killed.

Peter rolls his eyes at the question, “No I’m not going to kill you now get in the damn car before you get soaked”

Stiles hesitates before he sighs, even if Peter decided to kill him, it wasn’t like anyone would care; he climbs into the car and shivers as he realizes just how cold he was now that he was out of the rain, he closes car door behind him and buckles in without saying a word to the werewolf. But Peter doesn’t seem to care as he switches the heater on and starts to drive away from the school.

“Do you want to go to your home, mine, or the hospital?” Peter questions carefully as he reaches over to the human slowly, he ignores the flinch for a moment and thanks whoever was looking down on him when he feels Stiles relax at his touch and goes even more relaxed as Peter begins to siphon away the lingering pain that the human was burying down to keep everyone from panicking.

Stiles bites his lip softly at the options that he was given, he didn’t want to go to the hospital because he had already been and the only other thing that he would need to go there for is something he refused to go there for. His father was once again working, and Stiles honestly had no idea when he would be home and if he was home then it would mean that he was drinking because of everything that had happened with Jackson and the massacre.

The sheriff probably wouldn’t even realize if Stiles was there or not.

“Are you sure you want to show me where you live Creeperwolf?” Stiles joked weakly, he kept his eyes away from the werewolf and outside the car window, as they drove through the town, he looks a little impressed as they started towards the nicer part of town and pulled up in front of an apartment building that Stiles knew cost a lot of money. “Life insurance finally come through?”

Peter snorts lightly at the observation and begrudgingly releases the boy’s arm so that they could leave the car, he grabs his umbrella before moving around the car to keep the boy dry, his hand slowly moving to the back of his neck to continue siphoning the pain as they walked through to his home.

“Stiles” Peter starts softly as he strokes the back of his neck gently to scent mark him “Do you need to talk about it? The idiot children are so unobservant that it physically pains me to be near them”

Stiles hesitates before he nods gently. Harris knew about the Supernatural world, but he didn’t really know much about what happened in detail, while Peter knew nearly everything that was going on within their hometown and their pack. He also knew just how fucked up the Argent family could be, and Stiles knew that Peter could never blame him for things or hold it against him.

“Promise you won’t judge?”

“Stiles, I will never judge you, dear boy, we both know how dangerous this world is and we both know how vicious the Argent’s are” Peter sighs again at the flinch he gained from mentioning the Argents, he was torn between watching Stiles and watching Gerard in the warehouse, and the vicious and triumphant smirk on the bastards face at the sight of Stiles was what originally tipped him off to Stiles being injured. “Christopher being the exception, but I will never judge you, you are still a minor in the eyes of the law, and you are also a young member of my pack. You are under my protection for as long as you want it”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat as Stiles turns and throws his arms around Peter’s waist, burying his head in the wolf’s chest as he broke down for the second time that day. With a soft whine at how broken the boy seemed, Peter easily lifts the boy into his arms and carries him into his apartment, he sat down on the closest couch and rocks the boy gently as he sobs.

The wolf had been trapped in his mind for six years, feeling every single part of his body rage with the fire that had long been put out, all because of Kate Argent and her psychotic father, he was left alone and that had caused him to slowly break apart in his mind until he was a beast that bit a boy without consent. He should never have been pushed that far and he should never have bitten Scott, he was just lucky that his resurrection seemed to have fixed the fractures in his mind.

“You don’t need to tell me sweetheart” Peter mumbles to Stiles as he heard the sobs begin to quiet, his hand rubs the boys back gently as he rocks him, it had been many years since he had been put into a position where he comforted a child and that was Cora because of something Laura had done. “I already know what he did, it wasn’t hard for me the guess, I haven’t judged you before now and I won’t judge you even if you go on a killing spree.”

“He made me like it” Stiles chokes as he clings to Peter desperately “He knew what he was doing, and he made Boyd and Erica watch… I need to find them; I need to know they are safe”

With a frown, Peter rests his chin on Stiles's head as he came to a halt with the rocking movements, but he kept his hand rubbing the boys back, he would keep giving him the comfort for as long as he was comfortable with it. It was a surprise that the boy was allowing him so close considering everything he had faced, somewhere deep in the boy’s mind, he knew that Peter would never hurt him and so relaxed into his arms.

“We’ll find them, Stiles, you and I will find the both of them, but there’s a threat going against us right now, they are called the Alpha Pack, it’s a group of werewolf alpha’s who have no beta’s and go to other packs recruiting people,” Peter explains softly, he didn’t like how Stiles stiffened in his arms again, a new big bad so soon after Gerard made him want to just start crying in frustration again, but Stiles was too tired now.

“Do you think they have Erica and Boyd? Erica would have messaged me if they were safe” He questions softly as he stayed curled into the wolf, he was probably going to question his own psyche when he went home, considering how comfortable he felt in Peter’s hold.

“Maybe… we just have to hope they look after them until their plans can come about. Do you want some dinner? You can stay as long as you’re comfortable, there’s a spare room here and you can probably fit in a few of my things to sleep in”

Stiles hesitates as he looks up at Peter before he nods gently. “Please”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my files for about three years, half-finished.


End file.
